Hasta la vista, Evans
by hiperbole
Summary: James se encuentra harto del continuo rechazo de Lily, así que decide dejarla en paz. Dejando salir su personalidad, de rebelde y sin rodeos, esa que siempre muestra a medias.
1. Pasado, pisado

_Summary_: James se encuentra harto del continuo rechazo de Lily, así que decide dejarla en paz. Dejando salir su personalidad, de rebelde y sin rodeos, esa que siempre muestra a medias.

_Disclaimer_: Esto no me pertenece, todo es de la extraordinaria mente de Rowling.

_**CAPÍTULO 1: REVELACIÓN**_

La mañana llegó limpia mostrando un hermoso color azul, unas cuantas nubes surcan el cielo, adoptando formas raras conforme son arrastradas por el suave viento matutino. Y es que hay algo en el aire de la mañana del primer día de clases que te hace querer dormir por siempre. Y así lo hace él.

En una habitación, un muchacho esta tendido en la cama, o mejor dicho medio tendido, ya que medio cuerpo esta volando, que por obra del espíritu santo no se cae al suelo, el chico tiene la boca entreabierta, por la cual sale débiles sonidos guturales, son tan suaves que incluso parecen notas musicales sueltas que se hilan en forma desigual. El rostro relajado es afilado y bastante atractivo, sus ojos cerrados exhiben unas pestañas largas y un poco curvadas, esos ojos que derriten todo lo que miren ya sea cosa, animal o persona, sobre todo si se trata de chicas. El chico mueve un brazo provocando que la delgada sabana que cubre su cuerpo, lo abandone para mostrar un abdomen trabajado, no en exageración, sino que está en estado justo de cocción. Al igual que los brazos largos y muy bien formados, no por nada ese joven es el mejor jugador de quidditch que haya pisado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al parecer su sueño es de lo más tranquilo y relajado, una media sonrisa se curva en su delgada boca, pero unos golpes violentos en la puerta, lo hacen caer bruscamente al suelo.

―¡JAMES POTTER, TIENES 10 MINUTOS PARA ALISTARTE SI NO QUIERES PERDER EL TREN¡ ―grita su dulce madre, que en verdad es un alma de Dios, pero cuando se trata de la puntualidad de su hijo, la sangre inglesa que le corre por las venas, le grita que hay costumbres que se deben de respetar.

James suelta un gran bostezo mientras esta tirado en el suelo.

―Ya casi estoy listo

Pero sigue tirado en el suelo, pensando muy seriamente en echarse el último sueñito de cinco minutos. Después de meditar y suspirar con cansancio, se levanta, rascándose la cabeza comienza a ver el suelo buscando la ropa menos sucia, la cual encuentra encima de una silla, antes de ponerse la playera azul marino la olisquea un poco, huele a cigarrillo, no mucho así que decide ponérsela, también un pantalón de mezclilla, que esta tirado cerca de la patas de la cama.

Cinco minutos después, James Potter baja las escaleras, arrastrando un baúl con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su magnifica escoba, regalo de su padre por sus buenas calificaciones, además de haber sido nombrado premio anual. Deja el baúl y la escoba recargados en un paragüero de madera que esta al final de la escalera. Vuelve a rascarse la cabeza mientras deja salir un descomunal bostezo, camino a la cocina se detiene frente a un espejo, al cual le guiña el ojo.

―Guapo, como siempre ―dice el espejo, James le guiña un ojo y chasquea los dedos, ese espejo si que sabe apreciar la belleza, piensa el chico.

Abre la puerta de la cocina y en el pequeño desayunador están sus padres, los cuales son atendidos por una pequeña elfa domestica, que en cuanto lo ve, se le ilumina la mirada, ese joven de diecisiete años es su consentido, lo ha mimado desde que nació.

―¿Qué desea el joven amo para desayunar? ―recita la elfa con total admiración y embeleso. El chico le responde con una sonrisa que desmayaría hasta a la mismísima princesa de Gales.

―Lo que sea ―le contesta son esa voz de galán de cine, de los años dorados de Hollywood. Se acerca a su padre al que saluda con un beso al igual que a su madre, la cual tuerce un poco el gesto, cuando percibe el olor a cigarrillo, pero no dice nada, después de todo ella también fue una rebelde en sus tiempos de juventud.

El desayuno trascurre con total normalidad, James se ha comido un a media docena de pan tostado cubierto de mantequilla y grandes cantidades de mermelada de chabacano, además de dos tazones de avena. El padre de James se pone de pie y avisa que ya es hora de ir a la estación, para que su hijo tome el tren hacia el colegio, el chico da dos cucharazos mas a su avena, se despide su madre aun con la boca llena de comida, y su madre le responde con un abrazo muy fuerte.

―Cuídate mucho, te me portas bien, y me saludas a Sirius… dile que lo esperamos en navidad ―acto seguido besa a su hijo en la mejilla, el cual asiente a cada una de sus peticiones, claro esta que en eso de "pórtate bien", es muy relativo.

Los dos hombres Potter salen de la cocina, en la puerta esta la pequeña elfina domestica, que tiene en la mano la escoba de su joven consentido.

―Su escoba, señor ―dice con voz nasal, tratando de que sus pequeñas lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos azul cielo, mira al suelo. El chico se acerca a ella y toma la escoba.

―Gracias, Tatu, nos vemos en navidad ―y le vuelve a sonreír.

El camino hacia la estación de trenes, es bastante rápido, debido a las modificaciones que su padre le ha hecho al auto familiar, James va jugando con la radio en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su padre lo mira de reojo y sonríe, pensando que mejor hijo la vida no le pudo haber dado, su joven retoño, sube todo el volumen cuando encuentra la canción de moda de los Rolling Stones, comienza hacer movimientos espasmódicos con una guitarra imaginaria en las manos. Su padre solo niega con la cabeza.

La estación como siempre esta llena de muggles, con maletines de piel, que observan algo interesados a un joven que lleva un carrito de equipaje, pero su equipaje es de los mas raro, un baúl, pintado de rojo y dorado y escoba, pero el chico ni siquiera les hace caso, de tan seguro que se siente, esa seguridad abrumadora, que le hace ganar el mote de "arrogante", pero él sabe que no es arrogancia es simple y llana seguridad. Camino al anden nueve, se les une un joven de cabello negro y mirada gris, sus ojos destellan como la plata liquida cuando reconoce a su mejor amigo, se acerca a él dando largos pasos, empujando su carrito de equipaje, entre mas cerca están, sus sonrisas se hacen mas anchas. Estando frente a frente sueltas sus carritos y se saludan, después de chocar las manos, ante la mirada divertida del padre de James, el cual ha sido ignorado olímpicamente por Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su hijo, ese chico que representa para él, como un segundo retoño.

―Hola Sirius, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo ―dice el hombre, con voz ronca pero aún jovial.

Sirius apenas si reacciona al oír la voz del adulto, se recupera rápido y le da la mano, el hombre checa su reloj, solo tienen cinco minutos para tomar el tren, así que los tres con algo de disimulo cruzan la barrera del anden 9 y ¾. El cual los recibe con algo de humo negro que sale de la maquina de vapor escarlata, que esta estacionada esperando que la llenen los inquietos estudiantes.

Se oyó un pitido ensordecedor, la ultima llamada para abordar el tren, James se despide de su padre al igual que Sirius, apenas si les da tiempo de subir al tren cuando este comienza su marcha, ambos chicos se acercan a la ventanilla mas próxima, para ver como el padre de James se hace cada vez mas lejano y pequeño. Toman sus baúles y comienzan a buscar un compartimiento libre, por el pasillo del tren se encuentran a viejos conocidos y a chicas que descaradamente les guiñan un ojo o los tocan de manera bastante insinuante. Los dos chicos mas codiciados del colegio, caminando por un estrecho pasillo, es el sueño de más de una, ya que por el reducido espacio, pueden tocar partes que solo en sus sueños sienten dentro de ellas. Después de cinco minutos llegan a un compartimiento donde los espera un chico pálido, y delgado que esta profundamente concentrado en un libro.

James abre la puerta corrediza y entra jalando su baúl, detrás de él, entra Sirius, pero Remus está tan concentrado en su libro que no les pone atención, sus ojos dorados, parecen moverse a la velocidad de la luz por encima de las letras impresas en las hojas de su libro.

―Dos meses sin vernos, y parece que este, ya nos olvido ―suelta Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con el suficiente veneno para sacar a Remus de su concentración.

―No digas idioteces, es imposible olvidarte, después de que te pasas la mitad del verano en mi casa, jodiendo a mi madre ―le regresa Remus, sin despegar la mirada del libro.

―No la estaba jodiendo, solo la conquistaba ―ante esto James suelta la carcajada.

Remus deja el libro, y los mira de forma lobuna, sus dorados ojos emiten una luz casi asesina, una sonrisa curva se deja entrever en sus finos labios, como un lobo que se deleita ante su presa indefensa un segundo antes de enterrarle los colmillos.

―Tú y tus imbecilidad, Potter, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar en el vagón de prefectos como premio anual que eres ―dice con su voz mas ronca de lo normal, que sin embargo no pierde el tono aterciopelado.

James medita un poco lo que le acaba de decir su amigo, una parte de su cerebro le dice que su amigo tiene razón, sin decir nada sale del compartimiento. Sirius se deja caer en el asiento frente a Remus que se vuelve a meter al libro.

―¿Qué lees? ―pregunta Sirius, con su tono de perro curioso.

―Algo que no te importa ―le regresa Remus.

Pero si algo distingue a Sirius Black es ese afán por meterse y enterarse de todo, así que se sienta junto a Remus, el cual es tomado por sorpresa, percibes una respiración profunda a su lado, gira un poco la cabeza para ver a su melenudo amigo que tiene los ojos como platos.

―Joder, Lunático eso se ve bastante interesante ―le jala el libro y lo empieza a hojear con emoción, y en cada pagina que ve, suelta un joder, Remus trata de recuperar el libro, pero Sirius le da un fuerte manazo.

―Mira, que guardadito te la tenias, ¿desde cuándo eres un maniático sexual? ―pregunta muy interesado, y vuelve su mirada al libro.

―No soy un maniático sexual, eso me lo dio Franky, ya sabes para ampliar nuestro repertorio ―dice con voz algo seria.

Sirius, vuelve a la primera página para ver el nombre del libro. Lee "KAMASUTRA" el arte del amor hindú. Antes de regresar el libro a las manos de Remus, le da una palmadita en la espalda.

―¿No tiene una hermana? ―pregunta algo interesado, mientras se imagina a una chica voluptuosa, con la cual hace la posición de la pagina 145.

Remus no le contesta por que ya esta otra vez enfrascado en el libro. Sirius suspiró con hastió, ese viaje se le va hacer muy largo, sin nada de conversación, desea que la reunión de James no tarde mucho, o que el despistado de Peter llegue pronto, para jugar por lo menos al ajedrez mágico.

James camina por el estrecho pasillo, siente bajo sus pies, el vaivén del tren, una que otra chica sale al pasillo para saludarlo, el chico no se detiene, solo les sonríe y les lanza esa mirada avellana derretidora. Antes de entrar al compartimiento, ve por el cristal a una chica pelirroja, vestida con un sencillo vestido color verde, que hace resaltar sus grandes y almendrados ojos.

La chica no puede dejar de sentir un bajón en las tripas, esa deliciosa sensación de vértigo que le provoca James Potter, y ahora que entró al compartimiento la siente otra vez, esa sensación que se niega a aceptar, lo analiza con sus ojos verdes, está magnifico, más alto, más rebelde, más delicioso. Él siente la mirada, se la regresa antes de sentarse frente a ella, en el lapso que dura la reunión, varias miradas volaron de una lado para el otro siempre igual, solo miradas, nada de otra cosa, solo miradas que dicen lo contrario a lo que sus labios expresan, esa pupilas verdes siempre gritan un _sí_ casi desesperado, mientras sus labios carnosos pronuncian un _no_ rotundo. Pero este año, todo iba a ser diferente, el limite de James, estaba la máximo, si esa chica no quería salir con él, estaba bien, hay muchos peces en el mar.

Un sonido seco se deja oír, la puerta del compartimiento se ha cerrado, solo quedan ellos dos, que se siguen mirando, ella sabe lo que viene a continuación, la clásica cantinela de Potter, _"Evans, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?",_ cantinela que siempre obtiene la misma respuesta, _"No, Potter. Antes se congela el infierno, que salir contigo"._ Pero la espera ansiosa, quiere volver a escuchar su nombre, oírlo salir de los labios de James, pero este solo se levanta, la mira como si fuera otra más.

―Nos vemos después.

James sale del compartimiento, dejando a Lily, algo confuso, su corazón late al mil por hora, no entiende qué pasó, dónde quedó su frase, dónde quedó la mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella.

El primer día de clases tiene un significado diferente para profesores y alumnos, para los primeros es la oportunidad de captar desde un principio la atención de los estudiantes, para lograr que durante el curso puedan aprender algo. Mientras que para los segundos, el primer día de clases es el marco prefecto para descubrir, mejor dicho notar, los cambios sutiles, pero obvios que han sufrido sus compañeros durante el verano. Y no hay mejor lugar para echar el primer vistazo a esos cambios, que el gran comedor del colegio a la hora del desayuno, donde todo el cuerpo estudiantil esta reunido.

Es ahí donde están en este preciso momento cuatro jovencitos, sentados en la mesa más alejada, dos de ellos comen como si hubieran pasado cuarenta días en un desierto sin probar bocado, el que esta sentado frente a ellos, los mira con divertida desaprobación, sabe que sus amigos tiene la edad cronológica de 17 años, pero mentalmente tienen 4 dulces añitos así que sus modales son igual de primitivos que los de los niños pequeños. El que esta sentado junto a James, los mira con la boca entreabierta, tiene un expresión de envidia e incredulidad, que diera él, por poder comer todo lo que quisiera sin engordar, pero por desgracia para él, no tiene el fantástico metabolismo de James y Sirius, además de que es "alérgico al ejercicio.

―Siempre lo he dicho, estos elfos cocinan como los dioses ―logra articular Sirius después de pasar por su garganta un bocado en extremo grande. James asienta fervorosamente. Remus simplemente se lleva una mano a la cara y algo cansado, niega con la cabeza.

―Una cosa es que la comida este deliciosa y otra muy distinta es que no muestren modales ―los regaña con esa voz profunda y ronca, como terciopelo raído por los años, que sin embargo no pierde la majestuosidad ―todo el mundo los esta viendo, debería de darles vergüenza ―James y Sirius miran a los lados, es verdad muchas personas los están mirando, personas que en su mayoría pertenecen al sexo femenino. James simplemente encoge un poco los hombros.

―Nos miran por que somos guapos, no por nuestra forma de comer.

―Cornamenta tiene razón, las chicas se imaginan que lo nos llevamos a la boca, es alguna parte de su anatomía ―dice Sirius en un tono algo conspirador, sus hermosos ojos grises brillan un poco.

―Tú solo piensas en dos cosas, comida y sexo ―le regaña Remus, pero solo consigue que los ojos de Sirius brillen más.

―Tiene gracia, que digas eso, siendo _tú_ ―recalca la última palabra― el que tiene un libro de posiciones sexuales ―la ultima frase la deja caer con lentitud, mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su exquisita boca. Peter expulsa su jugo cuando oye la ultima frase, James levanta lo mirada interesado, pensando en pedirle prestado el librito maravilla. Pero Remus, es Remus, así que como siempre toma la pulla de Sirius con serenidad casi infame.

―Sí, lo sé, pero es para uso estrictamente teórico ―dos sonoras carcajadas, atraen mas la atención hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

―No me vengas con esas gilipolleces, Lunático, quien tiene un libro así es por que quiere, probar lo que muestra el librito, lo cual no es nada malo, pero no lo niegues ―esa voz de galán de James jamás se oyó tan sexy como en el momento que dice "probar".

Remus no le contesta, pica un pedazo de melón y se lo lleva a la boca, lo mastica con lentitud, para ganar algo de tiempo y formular la respuesta que le dará a su amigo, pero ¡qué demonios!, James tiene razón, él quiere probar, sentir, experimentar, explorar. James no necesita una repuesta, porque ya la ha visto en los ojos de su amigo, en esos ojos dorados, que lo miran con picardía y complicidad. Él también le sonríe.

Por las puertas dobles del gran comedor, entran dos chicas, una rubia y una pelirroja. Anteriormente ese momento hubiera sido la señal para que el cerebro de James se llenara de humo y solo persistiera una imagen: Lily. Y se hiciera la preguntas más idiotas del universo, incluso había llegado a pensar que Lily era tan mágica que sin proponérselo hacía un hechizo para que la luz del sol la bañara, la siguiera a todas partes. Pero esos días ya han pasado, ahora solo le dedica una mirada de lo más normal, y sigue con su desayuno.

Las chicas se acercan a ellos, y eso solo por que la chica rubia es Franky Fitzgerald. La novia de Remus desde hace cinco meses, ella de inmediato se lanza a abrazar y besar a Remus, el cual se sonroja un poco por el efusivo saludo, lo responde a medias, mientras sus amigos sonríen sin disimulo.

―Me alegra darme cuenta, que te importa mucho como pasé las vacaciones, sí, fueron de lo más normal, pero no tan aburridas ―recita Sirius, mientras ve su dedo índice, pero viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Franky.

Lily se sienta a un lado de su amiga, se sirve un poco de fruta picada, y algo de jugo de naranja, y solo saluda con un escueto "buenos días". Porque si fuera por ella, estaría desayunando en el rincón más alejado de esos cuatro, bueno de esos tres, ya que el único que le cae bien es Remus, claro que también a veces se ríe de las bromas de Sirius, y por supuesto que le encanta como la mira James, pero eso nadie lo sabe. Y hablando del susodicho, los ojos de Lily se desvían un poco hacia donde está James, quiere ver esa mirada avellana que la escrutina, que la hace sentir un débil temblor en las rodillas.

Pero la mirada no esta.

Los ojos avellana de James, recorren el gran comedor, buscando algo que ella no logra comprender, es obvio que no la busca a ella, pero entonces ¿a quién carajo busca?

James nota que Lily se sienta casi justo frente a él, incluso percibe ese olor a manzana verde de la chica, pero no siente esa extraña sensación de vértigo, que sentía desde el cuarto curso cada vez que la veía, se siente algo raro, como esa primera vez que la vio en minifalda y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, pero ahora es lo contrario se siente tranquilo, como si nada importara, como si Lily pasara de ser la mujer de sus sueños a la mejor amiga de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Ese verano había pensado mucho en ella, al principio en estrategias que podía usar para conquistarla, unas eran bastante buenas y originales, otras eran demasiado clásicas y aburridas, estaba decidido a tener a esa chica, porque en toda su vida, nunca jamás no había saciado un deseo o un capricho, pero conforme pasaban los días algo dentro de él, le decía que no era correcto lo que estaba pensando, y que además ya era suficiente, había arrastrado su dignidad tras ella, siempre soportando malos modos, contestaciones groseras y algo humillantes. Una vocecita en su cerebro, que el llamo el primer indicio de su sentido común, le dijo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y que esa chica quizás era el primer deseo que no se le cumpliría, y que no por eso se iba acabar el mundo. Ese pensamiento se fue arraigando en su cabeza, y al final se dio cuenta que era verdad. También tomo en cuenta lo que una vez le grito Lily en la sala común:

_"A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos solo para divertirse, pero siempre se quedaran con un chico bueno"._

Y siendo sinceros, James era uno de los últimos, era un chico malo, que trató de convertirse en un chico bueno para llamar la atención de Lily, pero no funcionó, bueno lo intentó ¿no?, así que ahora era hora de que el chico malo que estaba durmiendo en James Potter despertara.

Los ojos de James, exploraban el gran comedor, analizaban a las chicas que desayunaban, cuando encontraba a una candidata interesante la estudiaba con detenimiento, pero siempre encontraba algo que no le acaba de convencer, no las desechaba, no, simplemente estaba haciendo una lista de candidatas. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera castaña que desprendía unos destellitos dorados, era bonito vaya que si, bajo la mirada hacia la cara de la chica que estaba de perfil, oh, muy bien, cutis de porcelana, pómulos marcados, bien, bien, labios carnosos, en ese momento la lengua de James hizo un recorrido en su labio superior, gesto que notó Lily, y que hizo que un poco de rubor subiera a sus mejillas. La chica se ríe, vaya, vaya, bonita sonrisa, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, uh, cuello mordible, la lengua de James ya quiere explorar ese cuello, lamerlo, mojarlo. Entrecierra sus ojos cuando bajan un poco hacia el uniforme, pero la chica esta de perfil, y no puede notar muy bien sus atributos, la castaña pica un poco de su huevo frito, se lo lleva a la boca, lo succiona, algo en James se enciende, sus ojos brillan, se saca el tenedor de la boca, el chico se imagina que una parte de su cuerpo explora esa boca.

La chica siente una mirada sobre ella, una mirada profunda, mira sobre su hombro y se encuentra con unos ojos avellana, que la penetran de forma exquisita, hacen que el centro de su cuerpo sienta un temblor, le sostiene la mirada con sus ojos azul oscuro, cuyas pupilas se contraen un poco al darse cuenta de quien la observa, trata de sonreír, pero está tan conectada a esa mirada que no puede mover los músculos de la cara. El sonríe con esa autosuficiencia abrumadora, la ha reconocido por completo, es Amanda "piernas torneadas" Thompson. Una chica de Ravenclaw, que va a comenzar el sexto curso, ó sea ya es una cancha reglamentaria, la chica siempre le ha parecido bonita, pero ahora nota algo diferente en ella, es un cambio sutil, se ve mas mujer.

Sus amigos llevan casi 5 minutos llamándolo pero James no hace caso, sigue mirando a Amanda, Sirius sigue la mirada de su amigo, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, le da una palmadita de aprobación en la espalda. Una cosa es segura James siempre ha tenido buen gusto para las mujeres, al igual que Sirius. Pero Canuto no es el único que se da cuenta, también lo ha hecho Lily, cuando se da cuenta a quién está mirando James, siente algo caliente en el estomago, tiene ganas de tomar su jugo de naranja y aventárselo en la cara, pero no hace eso porque es una dama y además porque no está interesada en ese saco de hormonas, se levanta con garbo y le dice a Franky que la ve en clase. James ni siquiera lo nota.

―Cornamenta ―la voz de Remus se oye lejana― ¡Eh! ¡Hazme caso!, ¡POTTER, CABRÓN! ―usualmente Remus no dice malas palabras, pero cuando es necesario las emplea.

Ante la sutil llamada, James gira la cabeza hacia su amigo.

―Joder, Lunático ―responde tomando una uva― ¿Qué quieres?

―Que me digas qué te pasa, ¿cómo puedes ver a otra chica enfrente de Lily? y sobre todo de esa forma como si quisieras llevártela a la cama.

_¿Se nota mucho?,_ piensa James.

―Ella no es nada mío, ni siquiera es mi amiga, además he decidido dejarla en paz, si ella no quiera nada conmigo, pues bien ―tras sus palabras, muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de sus amigos.

―Eso no es verdad, la has perseguido desde el cuarto curso. Esto solo es una estrategia para que ella se fije en ti, pero empezaste con el pie izquierdo, porque después de esto ella no querrá saber nada de ti ―la voz de Franky, por lo regular siempre es muy dulce casi empalagosa, claro cuando esta a solas con Remus, pero cuando habla con alguien mas su voz es altanera, como la de una mujer que ha vivido mucho, o ha tenido demasiadas buenas experiencias.

―Es la verdad, si no me crees no me importa ―le contesta James y vuelve a concentrarse en Amanda.

Se oye un tañido de campana, las clases están a punto de comenzar, los chicos dan el ultimo sorbo a su jugo y se levantan, también lo hace Amanda y sus amigas. Los ojos de James recorren el resto del cuerpo de la chica.

Al parecer James Potter ya encontró a la persona indicada, que le ayudara a despertar al niño malo, que habita en él.


	2. Deseos van, deseos vienen

_**CAPÍTULO 2: DESEOS VAN, DESEOS VIENEN**_

Es miércoles por la mañana y se oye el sonido del agua que cae de la regadera. Unos gritos de alguien que piensa que canta mejor que Pavarotti, dos chicos con los cabellos húmedos se están poniendo el uniforme. Una habitación con todo revuelto; papeles en el suelo y ropa por todas partes. Un chico de cabello negro sentado en la cama con el semblante medio dormido, apenas si puede abrir un ojo, no le sirve de nada, todo se ve nebuloso, abre los dos no se mejora el panorama, su boca se abre en un bostezo, y su mano busca sus gafas.

Cuando todo se presenta nítido ante sus ojos, James, reconoce a los dos chicos semi vestidos, Sirius y Remus, y digo semi vestidos por que Sirius sigue en calzoncillos, buscando entre su muladar una camisa blanca del uniforme, que no huela tan mal, en realidad nada de lo que se ponga Sirius Black huele mal, él es el único de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor que no usa loción, porque su olor natural es exquisito, cuando su olor llega al sentido olfativo de cualquier persona, lo primero que pasa por la mente son ideas de obscenidad por que Sirius rezumba obscenidad, lujuria, deseo animal.

Remus trata de hacer el nudo de la corbata, el flequillo castaño le cubre un poco lo ojos, sus largos dedos, meten y sacan la lengua de tela color escarlata con vivos dorados, le da la vuelta pero no puede hacer el nudo de la corbata. Tiene los pantalones a medio abrochar, la camisa de fuera completamente abotonada. James lo mira divertido, mientras su amigo lucha con ese maldito pedazo de tela, toma la varita de la mesita de noche, solo una sacudida, leve muy leve y listo la corbata de Remus esta lista, este levanta la vista y ve la sonrisa de James. Pero el nudo de su corbata que tiene que ser elegante, mostrando la longitud de la corbata, no está, porque el desgraciado de su amigo, el muy imbécil le ha hecho un moño de payaso.

―James, por dios, no seas infantil ―la sangre de Remus muy pocas veces se altera, solo cuando hay luna llena y toda su sangre bulle a un grito ensordecedor, viaja con fuerza por todo su cuerpo para encender más el dolor de la transformación.

―¿Por qué somos amigos de este? ―pregunta James, mirando a Sirius que sigue en calzoncillos ―Es serio, no se enoja de nada, casi lo tenemos que obligar a que haga una travesura y por si fuera poco ¡tiene novia! ―lo ultimo lo dice como si fuera la peor traición en el universo.

―Porque es un licántropo cojonudo y eso al menos para mi basta ―contesta Sirius sonriéndole a Remus.

Se siguen oyendo gritos en la ducha.

―Cornamenta, préstame una camisa ―dice Sirius, que sin esperar respuesta, ya esta buscando en el armario de su amigo. El armario de James está cerca de una pequeña ventana circular, cuyo cristal es de color naranja nacarado, cuando Sirius se acerca al armario la luz que se cuela por la ventana le da de lleno al chico, haciendo que su piel se vea algo bronceada dándole la apariencia de ser una estatua de bronce pulido. Si algo es casi seguro es que ya sea en colegios mágicos o muggles, siempre habrá chicos mas apuestos y populares que otros en cada generación, pero chicos con el atractivo de Sirius Black, solo se dan cada diez generaciones. Remus observa cada ángulo, cada movimiento el bronce falso de su cuerpo emite un brillo, haciendo que sus músculos se vean más formidables, no tiene vello en el pecho, solo un breve camino del ombligo hacia abajo de su ropa interior. Tiene unas piernas fuertes, velludas, ese pelo negro hace cosquillas, raspa, excita…

―Si no tocas, Lunático, no veas ―la voz de Sirius salió rasposa, y sin mirarlo sonrió.

―No seas pedante, no te estaba viendo.

―Lo que haga flotar tu bote ―Sirius encendió un cigarrillo para luego bajar las escaleras.

Los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes que se dirigen a sus respectivas clases. Lily Evans camina con paso lento, lleva unos cuantos libros apretados contra su pecho, los acaba de sacar de la biblioteca, esquiva con maestría a un grupo de alumnos de primero que corren hacia las aulas. Su mente esta muy lejos de ahí, la verdad no sabe con seguridad dónde está, porque desde que regreso al colegio siente que algo le molesta, mejor dicho le molesta el cambio de actitud de alguien, de James Potter, "no es por que me interese". La verdad es que si le interesa y mucho, ese chico le ha gustado desde siempre, pero como es un cabeza hueca, mujeriego, arrogante y varios etc. Nunca de los nunca le ha demostrado su interés, claro que durante algún tiempo James si mostró interés en ella, pero ella siempre lo rechazo, por la simple y llana razón de que no quería que él dejara de interesarse en ella, si comprobaba que ella también se interesaba en él. Además de que se sentía muy bien teniendo a James Potter a sus pies.

Lily dobla una esquina para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que la llevan a la mazmorra de la clase de pociones, pero a medio camino se encuentra con unos chicos bastante desagradables.

―Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ―un chico rubio de ojos grises, la mira, su lengua rosada pasea por su labio superior, saboreándose, sus ojos emiten un destello de escarcha. Tiene una idea bastante sucia en la cabeza al ver a Lily.

―¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ―la voz de Lily es bastante segura y muestra un toque de irritación.

―Dulcifica tu tono, sangre sucia ―los otros dos chicos que van con Lucius Malfoy se ríen por el ultimo comentario que hace su dizque líder. Lily aprieta más los libros y lo fulmina con la mirada, esta apunto de sacar su varita cuando escucha una voz, una inconfundible voz a sus espaldas.

―Pídele una disculpa, cerdo.

Lily se gira con rapidez, caminando hacia ella, viene James con Sirius a su lado, ambos viendo como si fuera la basura más grande universo a Lucius.

―Vaya, pero si son los guardaespaldas de los sangre sucia ¿qué piensas hacerme si no lo hago? ―pero esta vez su tono de voz no muestra la seguridad que lo caracteriza. James no le contesta se para frente a él, a solo unos centímetros, sus narices casi se roza.

―No quieres ni saber.

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron un poco, sus dientes se apretaron pero no dijo nada. La sonrisa de medio lado de James apareció al igual que la de Sirius. Pero una voz les borró su gran sonrisa.

―Es suficiente ―Lily estaba detrás de James, este solo giro un poco su cabeza y la vio por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento Lily sintió que algo caliente le recorría todo el cuerpo. James volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero solo le dio un leve cabezazo y se alejo.

―Como quieras ―y sin voltear a verla siguió su camino hacia la escalera. Sirius tomo por el brazo a Lily y siguieron a James, les lanzó una última mirada de asco a los tres Slytherin.

La primera clase de los miércoles, es Pociones, dos benditas horas, sentados frente a un caldero que saca humo, donde mezclas llenan de olores toda la mazmorra. Y como era de esperarse, James y Sirius están sentados en los últimos asientos del aula, delante de ellos, están Franky que llegó cuando la clase estaba a punto de comenzar con la falda algo torcida y despeinada y Lily, esta última siente un calor en la nuca, sus vellos están en continua tensión, por que la sensual voz de James Potter no se ha dejado de escuchar durante toda la clase, habla en voz baja con Sirius, Lily no sabe con exactitud, el tema de conversación, pero si percibe como James hace un ruidito cada vez que dice "deliciosa", la ultima silaba queda bailando en el aire, saaaaa. La que si tiene una idea del tema de conversación es Franky, ya que sin "querer" ella y Remus encontraron a James en una situación algo ardiente con la tal Amanda.

―Son unos guarros, no deben hablar así de una chica con la que se han enrollado ―se ha girado para verlos a la cara, los fulmina con es mirada azul oscuro que tiene, de mujer mayor. Sirius se acerca a ella, están tan cerca sus ojos grises le recorren el rostro.

―Deja a Remus, te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo ―lo dice con voz rasposa, el tono que usa cuando quiere conquistar a un chica, pero esta es la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, además que solo lo dice de broma, para hacerle ver que cualquier chica que se haya enredado con él o James, le viene valiendo un cacahuate que hablan de ella entre ellos.

Pero Franky no es como las demás chicas, sonríe un poco, y se acerca un poco mas a Sirius, le recorre el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, el chico esta a punto de abrir la boca y succionar esa lengua, pero la chica la retira.

―Ni en tus sueños, Black ―se vuelve a sentar correctamente. James comienza a reírse de su amigo, mientras este deja caer la cabeza.

―Joder, Remus tiene suerte, apenas si me ha tocado y ya me puso al cien ―Sirius se hace una nota mental, al terminar la clase tiene que visitar el baño de caballeros.

La mayoría de las pociones, están de un color verde limón, vapores que suben en espiral, los alumnos llenan un frasco cada uno con su poción, y la colocan en el escritorio del profesor, James y Lily se encuentran justo en el momento en que ambos dejan su respectivo frasco en la mesa, solo un roce de manos que electrificaron a Lily, pero que James no notó. El profesor se coloca detrás de su escritorio, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, mirando a sus alumnos, se le ha ocurrido una idea genial, para que sus alumnos suben de notas, por que para ser sinceros, todos, buena a excepción de unas cinco personas, están por la calle de la amargura en lo que de elaboración de pociones se trata. Ha llegado a pensar que hubo algo turbio en el momento en que calificaron los T.I.M.O.S. en fin ha decidido poner a sus alumnos es parejas para que trabajen, durante todo el año escolar, pero él no formara las parejas. Será la suerte la que decida.

Los últimos veinte minutos de clase son ocupados para el sorteo, es como si las estrellas se alinearan en una señal obscena dirigida a Lily para burlarse de ella, por que su pareja es nada más y nada menos que James Potter. Genial ya se podía morir, él solo se encoge de hombros y le guiña un ojo, pero no es un guiño como los de antes, es mas como "te ganaste la lotería, chiquitita".

Ese día el fantástico profesor les deja una redacción de por lo menos tres pergaminos, acerca de la plantas que se utilizan en la elaboración de pociones curativas, con su correspondiente definición, lugar de origen y el nombre de las pociones donde dicha planta se utiliza, así o mas largo, joder. La mayoría de las parejas, deciden dividir el trabajo, un pergamino y medio cada uno, y claro esta el que tenga la mejor letra será el que haga la redacción. El trabajo es para el viernes a primera hora.

_Jueves por la noche_, Lily suda, literalmente, está sudando, mechones de su pelo rojizo se le pegan en las febriles mejillas, está que explota claro que si. Y todo porque el idiota de su compañero no fue a la biblioteca como habían quedado para hacer el trabajo de pociones, no, la había dejado sola, y ahora ella corría lo mas rápido que podía para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y gritarle sus cuatro verdades a James. La dama Gorda la mira divertida, mientras la pobre chica trata de recuperar el aliento, por la carrera.

―Dulces envinados ―logra articular con voz ahogada. El retrato le cede el paso. Lily entra como un vendaval, en la sala común hay varios chicos y chicas, unos con los deberes y otros jugando, uno de los últimos es Remus que esta jugando ajedrez mágico con Sirius, que tiene una expresión poco común, esta concentrado, incluso se acaricia la barbilla con un dedo largo y aristocrático.

―¿Dónde esta Potter? ―pregunta con voz rabiosa. Los chicos levantan la vista del tablero para verla.

―En la habitación ―dice Sirius como si nada, y se vuelve a concentrar en el juego. Mientras una chica le masajea el cuello, y el hace unos débiles gemidos, "si, así, un poco mas duro, joder que buenas manos tienes".

Lily comienza a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, en dirección a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

La puerta esta entreabierta, Lily se queda parada mirando por la rendija, James no se ve por ningún lado, así que abre por completo la puerta, ahí esta él, en el piso haciendo lagartijas, sube y baja, sus brazos se tensan, sus venas se marcan, tiene el torso desnudo, y solo el pantalón del pijama. James levanta la cara, las venas de su cuello se marcan con violencia, le hace un gesto a Lily para que entre, unos de sus antiguos deseos se cumplen, ella en su habitación. En cuanto pone un pie en la habitación, lo siente, toda esa testosterona en estado puro, esa virilidad que abruma, el ambiente es cálido, lujurioso, se sorprende darse cuenta que la habitación no es un cochinero, esta semi arreglado. James se pone de pie, vaya, que visión, torso desnudo algo sudado, pantalones que son sostenidos por sus caderas, descalzo, salvaje, febril.

―¿Se te ofrece algo? ―su voz, que voz.

Lily se aclara la garganta, las cuatro verdades que pensaba gritarle murieron en su garganta en el momento en que James se puso de pie.

―Sí. Quería saber por que no fuiste a la biblioteca, para hacer el trabajo de pociones.

―Porque ya lo hice, está en el escritorio ―toma una botella de agua que tiene en la mesita de noche, la abre y comienza a beber, es ilegal lo que hace y si no lo es deberían reformarse las leyes. Lily esta hipnotizada viéndolo beber el agua, ve como su nuez sube y baja, con cada trago, dos gotas resbalan por la comisura de sus labios recorren su mentón, su cuello, incluso llegan a los pectorales, donde se mezclan con el sudor, que baja hasta morir en la cintura de su pantalón de pijama, en la mente de Lily se crea una disyuntiva, ¿Qué es mejor hacer el mismo recorrido que las gotas de agua han hecho, pasando su dedo índice por la piel caliente de arriba hacia abajo? O tal vez hacer el recorrido con la lengua de abajo hacia arriba y sentir el sabor salado del sudor de James. Este la mira entre divertido y expectante.

―¿Se te ofrece algo más?

"Si, tómame aquí, en el escritorio, y luego en la cama y ¿Por qué no? También en el baño…"

―No, nos vemos ―toma el pergamino que esta enrollado del escritorio y sale con la respiración algo agitada.

Estúpido y jodido Potter.

La noche va cayendo como un manto sutil, como una mascada de fina seda que ondea un poco mientras el viento la dirige hacia la superficie de un lago, profundo y extenso. En la cima de un acantilado se ve la silueta de un imponente y antiguo castillo, negro como la noche que se cierne sobre él. Se ven luces amarillentas en algunas ventanas, que cada vez se hacen menos conforme avanza la madrugada.

Son la una de la mañana y solo se ve una luz mortecina, cada vez más débil, en una habitación en una de las torres, es una habitación circular donde hay cuatro camas, con doseles rojos, todas vacías. La fuente de luz esta en suelo rodeada de cuatro chicos, en pijama, o mejor dicho casi desnudos.

Una botella de Whisky de fuego, pasa de mano en mano.

James Potter se lleva un cigarrillo a los labios, le da una suave calada, el sabor del tabaco se impregna en su lengua, lo paladea, lo sofoca pero lo disfruta, solo entreabre los labios, para dejar salir al humo, le desdibuja un poco el rostro. El cigarrillo esta sostenido por sus labios, que se mueve un poco cuando habla. Sus pectorales desnudos, parecen que han sido bañados por ámbar líquido, la luz de la vela se proyecta en ellos, haciéndolos parecer estatuas de dioses griegos, desnudos, duros, perfectos.

―¿A quién le toca? ―parece un gángster de los barrios bajos de Chicago. Su mirada avellana analiza las cartas que tiene en la mano derecha, le da otra calada al cigarrillo. Esta vez se saca el cigarrillo de la boca y levanta un poco el mentón deja salir el humo por la nariz.

―A mí ―contesta Sirius, otro renegado, sus rasgos aristocráticos son tan exquisitos que parecen esculpidos por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, sus ojos grises, capturan la luz amarilla de la vela, parece que la plata y el oro tratan de fundirse en sus pupilas. Pasa su lengua por sus labios, analiza sus cartas con dedos delgados toma una carta de una pequeña torre, la mira, la analiza, no le sirve y con un movimiento elegante la deja caer en el montón de cartas esparcidas. Sirius ha perdido el pantalón del pijama.

La botella sigue pasando de mano en mano, la toma Remus, le da un pequeño sorbo, que le raspa la garganta, pasa el dorso de su mano por sus labios de filigrana, se anima y le da otro trago a la botella, esta vez en sus labios queda un poco de ese licor, que forma una gota inquieta que se desliza por su barbilla. Remus no hace nada por detenerla, es fresca, cosquilleante, mira la carta que aventó Sirius, sus labios de filigrana se curvan en una sonrisa algo perversa, arquea una ceja traviesa, toma la carta y la une con las que tiene en la mano. Sus ojos brillan ha formado la mejor jugada que pueda existir en el póker. Baja la primera carta, se regodea, baja la siguiente, los ojos de Sirius se abren mas, los de James se entrecierran, Peter simplemente contiene la respiración. De golpe Remus baja las siguientes cartas, por tercera vez en esa ronda bebe de la botella, esta vez el sorbo es más grande.

―Gane ―su voz se siente como un raspón de piedra, lento, rico.

Sirius se deja caer hacia atrás, su cabello negro se pierde en el piso oscuro y bufa con resignación. James le da otra calada a su cigarrillo casi extinto después lo se saca con algo de frustración y lo apaga contra el suelo de madera, se oye un shhhhh, cuando la colilla se encuentra con la madera fría.

―Los calzones, Peter ―dice mientras se pone de pie y comienza a bajarse los pantalones del pijama, su mirada es indecente y toda para Remus, saca una pierna y luego la otra, hace un ovillo el pantalón y se lo avienta en la cara a Remus, que lo cacha sin ningún problema mientras se ríe a mandíbula batiente, él es el más vestido.

―Exijo una revancha, lunático ―protesta como siempre Sirius, ya se ha puesto de pie, pero tiene las manos cruzadas, y sus piernas como dos columnas de mármol plantadas en el piso.

―Fue legal, Sirius, y lo sabes, además esta partida era la tercera revancha, anda se un buen perro y acepta tu derrota.

―Nos jodiste Lunático, en verdad nos jodiste ―y se saca la camiseta, tanto él como James están en calzoncillos, Peter los mira a todos con sus ojitos de ratón asustado con las manos en su entrepierna.

―Colagusano no tenemos toda la noche, ni que tuvieras algo digno de un premio ―deja caer Sirius con su habitual tono burlón. Peter pasa su mirada de uno en uno, todos los miran con impaciencia, bueno la verdad, Remus lo mira con algo de pena.

―No es necesario que te quites nada.

―Ah no, eso no es justo, dijimos hasta que uno quede desnudo ―Sirius como siempre de hablador. Remus lo voltea a ver con una mirada de censura.

―Es verdad, no nos vamos a dormir hasta que no te quites los calzones, Peter ―interviene James, que esta recargado en la puerta del baño. No hay mas remedio sabe que lo tiene que hacer, así que Peter cierra sus ojos y con lentitud se quita la última prenda, sus amigos lo ven expectantes, como si fuera el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas, la prenda blanca resbala por las piernas fofas de Peter Petrigrew que sigue con los ojos cerrados, llega al suelo, saca una pie y luego el otro tiene las manos en su entrepierna, y se va corriendo a esconderse a la cama. La luz de la vela le ilumina un poco su trasero mientras sus amigos, no saben si reírse o imitarlo y también dormir. Se deciden por la primera opción.

La ropa perdida estaba en un montón cerca de la vela que ya se estaba extinguiendo. Aún se seguía riendo mientras se metía a la cama, no tenía nada de sueño, esas ocasiones en que lo visitaba el insomnio eran insoportables, porque al otro día se sentía cansado y enfurruñado, pero por desgracia aun no encontraba algo que combatiera al insomnio. Estaba acostado boca arriba, con las gafas puestas y las manos debajo de la cabeza. Los doseles de su cama estaban abiertos, tenia uno de sus pies encima de las puntas de su otro pie lo balanceaba lentamente y luego cambiaba de pie. No se escuchaban los ronquidos de Peter ni las respiraciones acompasadas de Remus y Sirius, al parecer sus amigos tampoco podían dormir.

―¿James? ―la voz de Peter se oye como estrangulada, una voz de madrugada.

―Mmm ―contesta el aludido que sigue mirando el techo de su cama y balancea su pie derecho.

―¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ―pregunta Peter, con un tono algo misterioso.

―Siempre lo he dicho, eres bastante explicito, Colagusano ―la voz sarcástica de Sirius hace que sus otro amigos sonrían un poco en la penumbra. Peter hace una mueca con la boca por las palabras de Sirius, pero decide no hacerle caso y le vuelve a hablar a James.

―Me refería a eso que dijiste que ya no interesa Evans.

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a intentar conquistarla? ―le pica James.

―¡Noo! ―se horroriza Peter, no porque la chica le desagrade si no porque sabe que ella no le va a hacer caso.

―Sí ―lo dice con voz bastante segura. Y un silencio se deja caer en la habitación. Poco a poco sus amigos caen rendidos y él sigue sin poder dormir, siente calor, así que decide bajar un momento a la sala común.

Oye gemidos en la cama de la derecha, la cama de Franky, una respiración profunda otro gemido aún más fuerte, pone los ojos en blanco sabe a la perfección lo que su mejor amiga esta haciendo, se esta "aliviando", ese es el término que siempre utiliza Franky. Ella también le encantaría aliviarse, se muerde el labio inferior, una de sus manos esta tan cerca de ese lugar que sabe que su amiga se esta tocando, quiere hacerlo necesita hacerlo sobre todo después de ver a James Potter sudado, y con solo su pantalón de pijama. "Si, así" se lo imagina acercarse a ella, su mano se desliza lentamente por debajo de la prenda intima, James se acerca más, sonríe, su mano ha llegado al lugar indicado se muerde mas fuerte el labio cuando siente su dedo caliente, en su mente James la esta besando.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos después su garganta hace un ruido gutural, algo resbala del centro de su cuerpo, siente descargas eléctricas en la columna vertebral, arquea un poco la espalda, aprieta los ojos, James la sigue besando. Y después se desploma en la cama, se ha aliviado un poco. Se siente patética, sí, esa es la palabra que está en su cabeza, patética, no sucia, no desquiciada, no ninfomanía como le dicen a Franky, no, se siente patética, por pensar en James Potter.

Asoma la cabeza por los doseles rojos de su cama, Franky esta profundamente dormida, una leve sonrisita se perfila en su labios delgados, Lily esta segura que esta soñando con Remus. Sale de la cama y se pone su bata. Quiere pensar un rato, decide ir a la sala común.

El fuego de la chimenea de la sala común esta casi apagado, la poca luz que queda hace que las sombras de las butacas sean mas largas, se sienta en su butaca favorita.

James, el nombre que cubre todos sus pensamientos, el nombre que sin darse cuenta lleva debajo de la piel, no sabe que le esta pasando, pero desde que regresaron de vacaciones y sobre todo desde que él cambio de actitud hacia con ella, no ha podido dejar de pensar en él. James Potter ese que entra a cualquier parte con esos aires de suficiencia, con esa sonrisa de medio lado, y esa mirada de chocolate derretido.

James Potter el trofeo que toda chica del colegio quiere poseer, James ese que se enreda con la mitad de las chicas, ese que durante un rato las hace sentir el centro del universo para después ni siquiera saludarlas, ese que es tan talentoso en las clases que no necesita estudiar, ese que todo lo quiere convertir en una travesura, ese cuya voz a sus espaldas la hace saltar.

―No imaginaba que alguien estuviera aquí ―se ha puesto su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, se dirige hacia la butaca que esta a lado de la de Lily.

De inmediato las sensaciones que no hace mucho ha experimentado se vuelven a manifestar en todo su cuerpo, siente calor sobre todo en la cara, como si James lo hubiera descubierto.

―No podía dormir ―es su escueta respuesta, trata por todos los medios no verlo, ve casi con devoción las llamas casi muertas de la chimenea.

―Primera cosa que tenemos en común, yo tampoco puedo dormir ―ríe un poco, por dios hasta su risa es fantástica, la voltea a ver, solo ve su perfil algo serio, no lo puede negar es muy bonita. Regresa su mirada a la chimenea.

―Sabes Evans, siempre he querido preguntarte algo- la vuelve a mirar, ésta ves ella también lo mira.

Antes de hacer la pregunta, se desordena un poco el cabello, y se acomoda mejor en la butaca, sube sus pies en la mesa que está frente a ellos, sus pies descalzos de dedos largos. Lily no puede dejar de admirar la longitud de esas piernas y de los pies. Lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos de avellana dulce.

―Tú dirás ―trata de que su voz suena lo más indiferente posible.

―¿Por qué nunca aceptaste salir conmigo? ―la taladra con la mirada, baja los pies y se endereza un poco, pone sus antebrazos en las piernas y entrelaza los dedos, no la deja de ver.

Porque soy una tonta, porque no quiero que solo juegues conmigo, porque siento que algo explota dentro de mí cada vez que te siento cerca como en este momento.

―Porque nunca me interesaste como pareja ―buena respuesta, clara, precisa, y sobretodo tapadera.

Ante la respuesta James se ríe otro poco, ya se esperaba algo así.

―Eso me imaginé ―se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos.

Se quedan en silencio.

Lily lo mira por el rabillo del ojo se da cuenta que James no sabe estarse quieto, baja y sube los pies, se rasca la cabeza, frunce los labios. Le encanta, es la primera vez que están así, solos, sin discutir, sin que él vea a otras chicas, sin que diga babosadas.

El reloj que esta encima de la chimenea marca que solo faltan cinco minutos para las tres de la mañana. James se acerca un poco a ella. Huele delicioso.

―Buenos días, Evans ―apenas si le roza la mejilla con los labios, Lily se queda estática. Se levanta de la butaca y comienza a subir las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Creo que ha captado el mensaje, no era necesario decirle que quiero que seamos amigos, si creo que ese beso lo dijo todo.

Lily lo ve irse, no sabe como interpretar lo que acaba de pasar, era una despedida o un saludo. Pero lo que no sabe es que esa fue la mejor forma que James encontró para decirle que ya eran amigos, solo eso, amigos.


End file.
